Non-existent reason
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: ... Levi cedió ante la cruda realidad. Todo lo que quería era un motivo para seguir viviendo. Pero, cuando lo encontró, se dio cuenta que era más fácil perder dicho motivo que encontrarlo en sí. Suicidal! Levi, Insane! Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Mi intención es hacerles llorar :)

Se advierte OOC, eso sí. Suicidal! Insane! Levi.

Si esta historia tendrá o no un final feliz… bah. A quién engaño. Esto no va a tener un final feliz.

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a la loca de ESALLAMA ewe!

Disfruten n.n

* * *

><p>Miró su celular con una expresión estoica en su rostro.<p>

Levantó la mirada, miró a su alrededor. Apretó los labios.

Bajó nuevamente la mirada.

En el celular se veía el nombre de "Hanji Zoe", en la aplicación de whatsapp.

Presionó en iniciar nuevo chat.

-Hola-

-Soy Levi-

-Y necesito de tu consejo-

-_Ok_-

-_Hola_-

Y comenzó la conversación.

-De acuerdo. Como no son necesarias las palabras suaves, cuento largo hecho corto-

-Tengo depresión y deseos suicidas-

"_También creo que sufro de demencia, pero no pienso contarte eso" _Pensó amargamente mientras escribía el siguiente mensaje.

-Debido a desgaste emocional y a… ¿aislamiento? Del resto de las personas, creo-

-Considero mis problemas (a mí mismo, de hecho) una molestia para cualquier otra persona-

-Así que soy incapaz de compartir estos con alguien-

-Posiblemente estés ocupada- "_como casi todas las malditas veces que quiero hablar contigo_" pensó, de nuevo, amargamente-por lo que sólo requeriré de momento de un motivo para frenar mi deseo de autolesionarme, el cual poseo desde hace alrededor de 8 años-

"_Y que cada vez se vuelve más y más tentador_".

-Mi fuerza de voluntad ya no es suficiente y tengo un cuchillo en mi pieza (NO PREGUNTES) por lo que eso de momento es lo que necesito, gracias-

-Y disculpa que te quite tiempo que podrías gastar en algo importante-

Respiró profundamente y miró hacia la ventana, corriendo las cortinas. Era de noche, notó. Quizás salir al parque haría que su humor mejorara.

Tomando una decisión, agarró sus llaves y su celular (el cual vibraba, posiblemente con las respuestas de Hanji) y dijo en voz alta "Saldré al parque un rato".

Sus padres estaban allí, viendo la televisión.

Pasó por delante de ellos.

Aún así no dieron una señal de siquiera haberle oído.

"_Yo fui quien inició todo esto, ¿qué esperaba, que me entendieran y finalmente se acercaran a hablar conmigo? Como si eso fuera posible_".

Porque en casa nunca habían problemas.

No importaban los gritos. No importaban los problemas. No importaban las muecas de disgusto y las quejas y las burlas de su hermana.

No importaba que su hermana fuera una perra psicópata, desquiciada y manipuladora.

No importaba cuantas veces lloró cuando era joven, encerrado en su habitación a causa de una discusión en la que él siempre estaba mal.

Porque a ojos de estas personas él siempre era menos y estaba equivocado y no era suficiente.

Y en casa nunca _existían_ los problemas.

Apretando la mandíbula, se sentó él en una banca del parque cercano a su casa y sacó su celular.

-_Ohhh_-

-_No me necesitas a mí_-

-_Un psicólogo o terapeuta sería mejor_-

-_Yo te voy a decir las cosas no de la manera adecuada_-

-_Sólo que NO COMETAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ_-

-_Por favor_-

Realizó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro y comenzó a escribir.

-No necesito ventilar mi vida privada a un desconocido-

-Abriendo viejas heridas y, en mi deplorable estado mental, empeorando mi nivel de auto aborrecimiento-

-Sólo necesito una razón para no agarrar el cuchillo y enterrármelo en la palma de la mano como he querido hacer desde hace 6-7 años-

-Figúrate, nunca antes estuve en la situación en la que el deseo de morir fuese tal que se manifestase de manera diaria por más de una semana-

-_Hazlo_-

-_Te lo dije_-

-_Necesitas un especialista_-

-_Allá tú si no quieres mi consejo pero_-

-_Si de verdad quieres hacerlo, hazlo_-

-_Ni yo ni nadie debe darte un motivo para vivir_-

-_El motivo tiene que salir de ti_-

Apretó los dientes, frustrado consigo mismo y con todo el puto mundo.

-Se me agotaron mis motivos, sino no te estaría pidiendo uno a ti-

"_A mi única maldita amiga desde hace casi 10 años_".

-_Ese es mi punto_-

Suspiró, resignado.

-Supongo fue una mala idea el contarte de esto-

Quiso hacer que ella olvidara todo el asunto, pero ella no se detuvo en su tren de ideas, nunca lo hacía.

-_Yo no puedo dártelo_-

-_No, sólo te di un consejo que no tienes ganas de seguir_-

Se supone que debería impedirle el pensar así. Se supone que debería hacerlo sentir importante, necesitado.

Necesitaba sentirse querido de nuevo, pensaba él, desesperado.

-_Porque no es ventilar tu jodida vida a un desconocido_-

-_Es un especialista entrenado para escuchar y ayudar_-

-_Yo no tengo maldita idea de qué mierda hacer_-

-_Soy la peor persona para decirle algo así_-

-_Porque mi respuesta va a ser __**hazlo**_-

-_Si de verdad quieres matarte y es la única salida que vez ni yo ni nadie va a convencerte de lo contrario_-

-_Así que lo de hoy sólo es un escándalo para que te presten atención_-

No pudo evitar reír suavemente ante esto.

Quería llorar. Quería llorar y agarrar un cuchillo apenas pudiera.

-_Esa es mi honesta opinión_-

-_Si quisieras hacerlo ya lo hubieras hecho_-

-_Así que realmente no quieres matarte_-

"_Pero estás mal, Hanji_" quiso gritar, angustiado "_quiero morir y dejar de sentir toda esta mierda, pero a la vez quiero vivir y sentirme necesitado de nuevo_".

-Aún así, eres la única persona con la que realmente he hablado de esto-

"_Y quiero que me ayudes, Hanji_".

-_Lo habrías finiquitado en tercer año-_

-_Y la única que te dirá a la cara todo_-

"_Estamos __**chateando**_, _pedazo de imbécil_" pensó él, sintiendo el molesto ardor en los ojos que indicaba que lloraría pronto de nuevo si no hacía algo.

-Tenía gente que me quería en tercer año, Hanji-

-Eso y creía que mis padres me amaban-

"_Pero resultó ser que dejaron de amarme y me arrancaron del lado de aquellos que me querían y a quienes amé_"

-Sólo olvida que esto ocurrió-

-Y perdona de nuevo por quitarte el tiempo-

-_No me quitas el tiempo_-

-_Para ti voy a estar siempre_-

Apretó sus dientes fuertemente al leer eso, aguantando el deseo de llorar y de gritarle a alguien quien estaba cómodamente en su departamento a varios kilómetros de allí en la misma ciudad.

Pero tomó aire y reflexionó toda la conversación.

Y escribió de nuevo.

-Es muy probable que tengas razón y el motivo por el cual recurrí a ti es porque desee llamar la atención de alguien-

-_Pero seré sincera, no tengo puta idea de qué hacer_-

-_Ahora respira_-

-_Y por favor anda con alguien que sepa que hacer_-

-Y eso es una jodida mentira si tengo que ser yo el que siempre te llama y el 70% de las veces estás ocupada-

No se pudo aguantar el deseo de decirlo porque era verdad.

"Estar siempre para él" era una vulgar y sucia mentira.

Nadie nunca lo estuvo para él desde que llegó a esa horrenda y abominable ciudad.

Pero ella siguió con el hilo de sus ideas, obvio.

-_Un especialista_-

-_Verdad_-

-I need love and a fucking hug. And I haven't had any of that since, at least, August*-

-_Joder, Levi, inglés no_-

-_Estrés nivel Dios, no traduzco-_

-I'm fucking mad*-

-Deal the fuck with it*-

-De nuevo, olvida esto-

Porque había sido un error el creer que ella le sería de ayuda. Nadie nunca podría ayudarle con su jodido problema.

-Veré qué hacer para eventualmente superar el deseo suicida-

"_Sólo, como siempre_".

-_Suerte_-

-_En la depresión te acompaño, eso sí_-

Así que guardó el celular en su bolsillo de nuevo y miró hacia el cielo.

-… La verdad duele-

Susurró a nadie, suavemente.

Y comenzó a llorar.

No sollozó, no balbuceó, no se agarró los cabellos ni apoyó su rostro en sus manos de pura, dolorosa, desesperación.

Aunque quiso hacerlo.

-La soledad… realmente es algo doloroso…-

-Efectivamente, lo es-

Dio un salto en su lugar al momento de oír una voz detrás de él, suave y tranquila.

Y dos brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás suyo.

-¿Por qué no nos hacemos compañía, para evitar la soledad?-

Y al brillo de la luz de los faroles, al voltear, los vio.

Ojos verdes azules de un chiquillo de quizás no más de 15 años.

* * *

><p>* Necesito amor y un jodido abrazo. Y no he tenido nada de eso desde, al menos, Agosto.<p>

*Estoy jodidamente enojado

* Jódete y sopórtalo

… Pues eso.

Estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo ahora, besos a todos :3


	2. Chapter 2

… Debería estar estudiando para mis pruebas de la próxima semana.

O durmiendo (mi cuerpo quiere :'3).

En vez de eso, vengo a ustedes con una actualización corta para explicar por qué rayos Levi se volvió suicida.

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino al loco de ESALLAMA (Hajime Isayama) ewe

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó realmente hace 5 años.<p>

Vivía él en una ciudad pequeña. Era, también, una ciudad tranquila.

Tenía amigos (pocos) a los que estimaba y pensaba, en ese entonces, que le estimaban y se preocupaban por él.

Tener amigos le era difícil.

Confiar en el resto de las personas le era difícil.

Pero los tuvo. Pero confió en ellos. Y, cuando al fin creyó que su vida sería tranquila y agradable hasta que tuviese que morir de viejo, la realidad le recordó que _no_.

Que le encantaba joderle la vida porque _podía_.

Y es que el abuelo Pixis (padre de su madre) se encontraba mal y solitario. Sus otros hijos con suerte se preocupaban por él y su ánimo y deseo de vivir decaía día tras día.

Era curioso, pensaba en el presente Levi, como esa condición ahora la tenía él.

Y nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Porque Levi se aseguraría de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Estaba demasiado cansado emocionalmente para repetir el proceso de "acercarse a alguien – confiar en alguien – que ese alguien se aburra de ti y te deje solo".

… Estar solo era una cosa terrible, pensaba cada día desde que se mudó.

La ciudad a la que se mudó, Sina (la capital), era una ciudad caóticamente grande.

Pero era pequeña, al mismo tiempo. Obviamente y a nivel geográfico era incapaz de albergar a todas las personas que albergaba.

Pero eso a nadie le importaba.

Al mudarse a Sina Levi se dio cuenta, aterrado, que perdería muchas cosas al vivir allí. Su ingenuidad fue una de las primeras cosas en caer.

El resto de su familia, tanto por parte de madre como por parte de padre, vivían en esa ciudad pero para Levi, ellos eran sólo desconocidos que compartían cierto parentesco sanguíneo con él.

El sentimiento era mutuo, se dio cuenta al notar como entre ellos y él no existía una sola cosa en común.

A estas alturas del recuento uno puede preguntarse, ¿qué pasó con sus amigos? ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos?

… Al principio era sencillo contactar con ellos. Al principio Levi y ellos se extrañaban mutuamente.

Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo. Y, con el tiempo, sus amigos fueron olvidándose de él.

Incluso Hanji, quién había sido la única que se había mudado a la misma ciudad que él, tenía siquiera un poco de tiempo para compartir con él (siendo los lapsos de tiempo tan largos entre reunión y reunión entre ellos que a veces llegaban a más de medio año sin verse ni hablarse).

La vida que tanto amó y que tanto le costó construir comenzó a perderse en el pasado, gracias a su familia.

Pero Levi lo aceptó. Aceptó perder todo aquello que amaba por el bien de aquellos que ama, su familia.

Y vivió una vida insípida, en un entorno agresivo y violento por ello.

Pero no le importó.

No le importó que en el sistema de transporte tuviese que aguantar pisotones, agarrones, empujones, gritos, insultos y demaces.

No le importó ser víctima de bullying y ser ridiculizado por sus compañeros de carrera por años, sólo por mantenerse de pie con sus valores intactos y no permitir que una chiquilla perezosa abusara de él, no trabajando cuando le correspondía y luego tirando mierda a su espalda.

No le importó lo abrupto del cambio, en lo que respecta al clima.

No le importó la soledad que tuvo que aguantar. Ni el hecho de que tuviese que construir una nueva vida en base a nada.

No le importó que su propia familia echara al piso sus metas y sus planes, tachándolos de ridículos.

No le importó la falta de compañía, ni la falta de apoyo.

No le importó el hecho de que cada día su familia fuera más cruel con él, más estricta con él, más burlesca con él.

No le importó que su hermana, quien históricamente se encargó de hacerle sentir la mierda más pequeña e insignificante, arruinara sus últimos 2 cumpleaños, llegando al punto de hacer que todos terminaran llorando y días después obviando el hecho de que había actuado como una maldita perra.

Como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Porque ellos, su familia, tendían a hacer siempre las cosas de la mejor manera y él siempre a equivocarse en todo y tomar siempre las decisiones incorrectas y a cometer errores.

Él renunció a su felicidad con el fin de no causar problemas a nadie. Renunció a querer ser egoísta. Renunció a querer ser escuchado.

Él ama tanto a su familia que quiso ser el menor de sus problemas.

Él se hizo mierda para hacerlos felices… Pero su familia ya no lo ama de vuelta.

… Darse cuenta que tu familia no te ama ni que ya no tienes amigos con los cuales compartir cosas en común ni que ya no tienes metas ni que tu vida es importante y que no eres realmente necesario es-

Es… realmente una estupidez.

Estaba siendo ego centrista y ridículo.

Su vida no era necesaria ni importante para nadie, gran cosa. No es como si fuera la primera persona con esta clase de problemas.

No es como si sus problemas fueran considerablemente grandes. Sólo era aislamiento al mundo.

Sólo era el hecho de que no encajaba en el mundo que mostraba cada vez que bajaba la guardia el cuánto era aborrecido por aquellos que ama.

Habían otros seres humanos que habían pasado y vivido peores cosas que él. Cosas realmente trágicas.

Pero… esas otras personas… bueno, él suponía que tenían metas. Que tenían a alguien a quien amar. Que tenían la certeza de que alguien los amaba.

Pero Levi ya no tenía nada de eso.

Ya no tenía sueños.

No tenía una meta.

No tenía personas a quienes considerar verdaderos amigos (conocidos tenía, claro, pero nunca serían la misma cosa).

Aquellos en quienes creyó y a quienes buscó sólo se olvidaron de él y lo dejaron atrás.

No tenía el amor de su familia.

Nunca fue realmente importante ni necesario para ninguna de esas personas.

Su vida no tenía un maldito sentido.

¿Para qué existía? ¿Con qué fin seguía gastando el oxígeno de otros?

Estar solo era doloroso. Vivir con personas que te hacían sentir que estabas solo era doloroso.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir existiendo en un mundo en el cual no era necesario?

… Quería morir.

Día tras día tras día quería únicamente _morir_.

… Pero era un cobarde.

Lo fue cuando tenía 16-17 años, pensando que era amado y lo era ahora, siendo incapaz de auto flagelarse.

Aún así, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a intentar el suicidarse de a poco.

Porque no necesitaba dormir, no importaba cuán cansado llegara a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Porque no necesitaba comer otra cosa que no fuera el desayuno, a media mañana y sólo para poder funcionar en su trabajo y que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba _mal_.

Porque Levi lo sabía. Sabía que estaba enfermo.

Porque no es normal el querer morir y que lo dejen morir y desear al mismo tiempo que las personas que ama o que estima se den cuenta de lo mal que está y que hagan algo.

Estaba desesperado, desesperanzado y enfermo. Profunda, _profundamente enfermo_.

**-¿Por qué no nos hacemos compañía, para evitar la soledad?-**

* * *

><p>Levi no entendía el por qué la vida se burlaba de él, dándole esperanzas para seguir viviendo cada vez que el deseo de dejar de existir era más grande.<p>

* * *

><p>Me di cuenta que las frases en inglés del capítulo anterior no habían sido traducidas por su humilde servidora, <em>whoops<em> :P -se va a arreglar el error-

El siguiente capítulo… llegará mañana, sip :)

No creo que este fic supere los 5-6 caps, mi cerebro es incapaz de crear algo más largo que eso… por ahora e-e.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sus comentarios y críticas constructivas serían altamente apreciados si los emiten, ¡en serio!


	3. Chapter 3

… Detesto los multi chaps

Matan mis neuronas y me dejan hecha puré muy fácilmente qwq

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, sino a ESALLAMA -w-!

Sin más que decir por ahora, disfruten n.n

* * *

><p>Obviamente, la primera cosa que Levi hizo al sentir al chiquillo pegársele cual asquerosa lapa fue agarrarle del brazo y la ropa y lanzarlo delante de él, con violencia, a varios metros de él.<p>

Levi era sorprendentemente fuerte para la complexión física delgada y más pequeña que el promedio que tenía.

-Ay ay ay…-

El chiquillo se quejó por el golpe, obviamente. Quizás Levi debió lastimarlo un poco más para que se quejara con verdadera razón.

-No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo, ¿te quedó claro, mocoso?-

Dicho esto se levantó de donde estaba sentado y, pasando por el lado del niño, se dirigió a su casa de nuevo.

-¡Eren! ¡Mi nombre es Eren, no mocoso! ¡VOY A HACER QUE LO GRABES EN TU SUBCONSCIENTE, RECUERDA ESTAS PALABRAS!-

Se detuvo por un segundo y volteó, lo suficiente para levantarle el dedo de al medio al cretino.

Como si le importara el nombre de un chiquillo extraño.

* * *

><p>Un par de semanas o 2 después se dio cuenta Levi de que el chiquillo extraño– <em>Eren<em> (mierda, el pendejo logró su objetivo) llevó el "hagámonos compañía" a un término totalmente espeluznante y serio y–

-Hola de nuevo-

Ah… ahí estaba de nuevo. Sentado fuera de su casa.

Apoyando la espalda en la reja de esta.

Como un espeluznante acosador.

-¿Es que no tienes una vida que quieres venir a joderme la mía?-

-Mmm… nop, tengo una. Sólo me gusta compartir el tiempo contigo. Eres agradable-

-Te golpeé tan fuerte que hice que te lesionaras la muñeca la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿y me llamas agradable? ¿Te estás oyendo a ti mismo?-

-¡Ah! ¡Te diste cuenta de mi lesión!-

-Oye tú, chiquillo…-

-**E-re-n.** Ya te dije que prefiero que me llames por mi nombre-

-Me gustaría saber tu nombre, a todo esto-

-Eso no va a pasar, ahora largo-

-No quiero-

Se masajeó las sienes, cansado.

Nunca supo Levi como fue que este niño de 15 años, más alto que él (QUINCE MALDITOS AÑOS Y ERA MÁS ALTO…), cabello castaño y desordenado y enormes (a comparación suya) ojos verdes azules se enteró de donde vivía. Con lo espeluznante que era, prefería no saberlo.

-Voy a llamar a la policía. Largo-

-Puedo fingir ser una víctima suya y asunto resuelto-

Y le sacó la lengua. Semejante infantilismo…

-¿De?-

-Acoso sexual-

-… Largo de aquí, ahora, o haré que los policías me metan en prisión _justificadamente_ por hacerte daño-

El chiquillo hizo un puchero pero se puso de pie, dándole la pasada.

-Eventualmente me enteraré de tu nombre. Y de cosas sobre ti, ya vas a ver-

-Sí, sí…-

Ignorando al menor, Levi pasó por su lado (como la primera vez) y se dedicó a abrir la reja de su casa, cruzándola, y luego cerrándola en las narices del castaño.

-Hasta mañana-

-Vive tu vida y deja la mía tranquila, Eren-

-… Me ha llamado por mi nombre-

Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Nervioso, se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y la abrió con premura, entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta con igual de rapidez.

Eso estuvo cerca.

Por un momento comenzó a _encariñarse_ con el chiquillo y–

**No.**

No podía caer en ese círculo vicioso de nuevo.

Sabía que siendo él, las cosas terminarían mal.

Siempre terminaban mal.

Siempre lo dejaban solo.

Levi no quería seguir viviendo eso.

* * *

><p>Habían pasados más semanas desde el encuentro con Eren.<p>

Y este día X, para Levi, había sido particularmente malo.

Era la última clase de una asignatura en la universidad a la que con suerte había ido.

Y era su caballo negro. No tenía puta idea de qué es lo que haría para aprobar dicha asignatura.

Tampoco había ido a otra clase, la cual era la que seguía a la de su caballo negro.

Su trabajo lo mantuvo demasiado ocupado.

Y cometió el estúpido error de discutir con su jefe.

Su jefe, quien se preocupaba por él y lo alimentaba y había sido el mejor ser humano desde que comenzó a trabajar para él y el único quién expresaba sincera preocupación por su bienestar y estado mental y quien oía sus estupideces con paciencia y tolerancia.

Y hoy le dijo que de no ser por la amistad que se había forjado entre ambos, lo habría echado.

Por debatirle un tema de papeleo comercial para una exportación de la empresa para la que trabajaban.

Se sintió traicionado.

Se sintió burlado.

Se sintió desechable (incluso allí, en el que consideraba su refugio).

Se sintió… frustrado consigo mismo.

Se había engañado a sí mismo de nuevo, manipulando la realidad a su antojo.

Sintió enojo hacia su propia estupidez.

-Hola de… ¿qué te pasó?-

Y como no, el chiquillo acosador _obviamente_ se encontraba apoyado en la reja de su casa, esperándolo.

-Nada. Ahora largo-

Usualmente bastaba eso para que el niño se retirara.

-Joder, pero por supuesto que _no_. Te ves horrible, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Claro que estoy bien. Ahora largo-

Eren se paró y comenzó a acercársele.

Esto no era bueno.

-Te ocurrió algo malo, lo sé. ¿Qué fue? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte a solucionar el problema que tienes-

-No tengo un puto problema, salvo tú y tu manía por acosarme. He dicho que te largues, ¿qué parte no entiendes de "largo de aquí"?-

Trató de pasar por su lado, como siempre.

Se lo impidieron.

-Da la impresión de que llorarás en cualquier momento, si tan sólo me dejaras...-

Y lo agarró de los hombros, mirándolo con simpatía y preocupación.

-¡Maldita sea, Eren, **déjame solo de una puta vez**!-

Y quitó esas manos de sus hombros y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Con fuerza.

Sorprendido y debido a la fuerza del golpe, Eren terminó de cayendo de culo al suelo, soltando un pequeño quejido adolorido.

Y levantó la mirada y le miró, abriendo sus (preciosos) ojos verdes azules, totalmente impactado.

-Oye– ¡e-espera! ¿A dónde vas?-

Levi, asustado por su propia reacción, terminó corriendo de allí.

No debía ceder.

No debía ilusionarse de nuevo.

Ser abandonado una vez más…

No podría soportar eso de nuevo.

* * *

><p>-Así que aquí estabas-<p>

En una parte recluida de aquel parque, una parte oscura, se encontraba Levi.

-Lárgate de una vez, chiquillo-

-No se puede, lo siento-

Se encontraba el mayor sentado en el suelo, con sus brazos envolviendo sus piernas que, levantadas, hacían de soporte a su cabeza. Tenía el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas y abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza.

Levi lanzó una pequeña risa amarga al escucharlo.

-… Eventualmente te vas a aburrir de mí, Eren-

-Hablas de ti mismo como si fueras un objeto-

-Hablo en base a mi experiencia-

El pelinegro escuchó como el joven se sentó a su lado, aparentemente apoyando sus manos detrás de su espalda en el suelo y mirando hacia el frente.

-Tu experiencia… apesta-

Levi rió de nuevo.

-Todos… se han aburrido de mí, Eren. Todas aquellas personas que entraron en mi vida se hartaron de mí y se fueron de mi vida-

Eren no decía nada, sólo le escuchaba hablar.

-¿Y tus padres? Digo, es imposible que tu familia se marche de tu vida. Tú entraste a la de ellos, de hecho-

Para sorpresa del castaño, el mayor levantó la cara de sus rodillas y le miró, una sonrisa quebrada danzando en su cara.

-Eres realmente… un maldito chiquillo ingenuo…-

Eren se sorprendió por un segundo pero luego le sonrió, tranquilo.

-… Y tú eres un viejo amargado. Somos una buena combinación si lo piensas un poco, ¿no?-

Los brazos de Eren, tentativos esta vez, se movieron para envolver al pelinegro.

Levi esta vez no opuso resistencia.

-Apenas y tengo 24 años, jodido chiquillo insolente-

-Podrías actuar como alguien de tu edad entonces, eh…-

-Levi… me llamo Levi-

El abrazo del menor se hizo más fuerte al escucharlo.

-¿Ves que tenía razón y terminaría enterándome de tu nombre? Maldición, Levi…-

Esto era malo.

Levi no podía aguantar más.

-Déjame estar contigo, viejo obstinado y cobarde-

-No tengo la intención de ser _todos_ y de dejarte solo también-

-_… Eren…_-

Con desesperación, el pelinegro se aferró a la ropa de Eren y comenzó a hablar.

Le habló de su excéntrica actitud.

Le habló de lo difícil que le era relacionarse con otros.

Le habló de lo mucho que había sido lastimado por su hermana siendo él un niño.

Le habló del tipo de matonaje estudiantil que sufrió, sólo por ser excéntrico y diferente.

Le habló de sus padres. De las noches en vela cuando tenía 17 y los esperaba hasta las 2, 3, 5 de la mañana a que llegaran del casino de la ciudad en día de semana.

Le habló de cuánto le lastimaba esperar a que llegaran sus padres cada día laboral a las 9, 10 de la noche para poder comer una merienda nocturna, deseando el poder contarles de su día, sólo para ser ignorado y callado a beneficio de poder escuchar la televisión y de que pudieran hablar entre ellos.

Le habló de lo mucho que le dolió mudarse.

Le habló de lo abandonado que se sintió cuando sus amigos de la otra ciudad comenzaron a olvidarse de él.

Le habló de los intentos que hizo para intentar formar una nueva vida en Sina.

Le habló de todas las veces que prefirió callarse todos los problemas que tenía para evitar ser una molestia para sus padres.

Le habló de lo mucho que le dolía ser ignorado.

Le habló de lo mucho que le dolían las peleas domésticas con su padre, el cual se quejaba de todo y de todos y de lo mal que estaba el sistema y de lo incorrectos que eran sus compañeros del trabajo y de cómo le jodía que se quejara con él hasta por la maldita _manera para untarle margarina a un maldito pan tostado_.

Le habló de lo poco que se quería.

Le habló de lo poco importante que se sentía y de lo infantil que se sentía a veces por quejarse por sus problemas y de lo egoísta que se sentía por imponerle sus problemas a él ahora.

Le habló de los pocos compañeros de universidad que le trataban bien y con cariño.

Le habló de Auruo y Petra, dos compañeros de su carrera de la universidad que eran novios y eran lo más cercanos a verdaderos amigos que ha tenido pero que siempre era algo reservado con ellos porque temía alejarlos a ellos también.

Le habló de lo mucho que odiaba y temía estar solo, pero que sabía, tenía que aguantarse porque ya no se sentía digno ni sentía que encajaba en ninguna parte en el mundo.

Le habló de cómo sentía que era él el problema. Que no había manera que todo el resto del mundo estuviera equivocado y que era él lo que siempre fallaba en cualquier relación que tuvo.

Le habló del momento en el que confirmó, tras una particular pelea con sus padres, que estos ya no lo amaban.

Le habló de cómo se sintió cuando se dio cuenta de ello y de lo mierda que se sintió y de cómo creía que, si ni siquiera sus propios padres lo amaban y aceptaban, ¿qué esperanzas habían de que el resto del mundo lo hiciese?

-Está bien, Levi. Puede que "sea un niño" aún, pero…-

-Pero puedo prometerte que mientras pueda, haré que te sientas menos solo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Y Levi lloró.

Y lloró, y lloró, y lloró aún más fuerte.

Porque sabía que eso era basura y era una vulgar mentira, igual a la otra que el resto de las personas habían dicho.

Pero ya no quería estar solo.

Su corazón ya no aguantaba la idea de estar solo.

* * *

><p>Vivir una última mentira. Vivir este último bonito sueño era la razón que en ese momento necesitaba.<p>

* * *

><p>… TT-TT<p>

La autora acaba de darse cuenta del por qué no había escribido angst nunca.

La autora se dio cuenta, también, de que no escribirá un angst en un futuro próximo.

O, si ella puede, jamás nunca de nuevo.

_Fernanda Choi: No pos… ahora asumo que el kokoro se te rompió en pedazos más chiquitos ;w; _

_Gracias por ser mi primer review en este fic. Me hiciste inmensamente feliz :')_

_Italia: Ja. Si… bueno. Quería mostrar a un Levi tan sumido en la depresión y la soledad que fuese incapaz de sentir amor propio._

_La soledad hace terribles cosas a la mente de una persona u.u_

_Muchas gracias por comentar n.n_

TTwTT…

Ahora la autora irá a escribir parte del próximo capítulo.

Queda sólo 1 capítulo. 2, si me animo a escribir un epílogo.

Sus opiniones al respecto de este fic _en serio_ son gratamente apreciadas, ¡lo juro!


	4. Chapter 4

Señoras y señores, esto oficialmente acaba aquí.

También, en este capítulo entenderán el por qué puse "Insane! Levi" al principio de todo esto.

Ah… voy a llorar en este capítulo también, yo lo sé qwq

De nuevo, Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a la loca de ESALLAMA (Hajime Isayama)

Cuando ponga esto " * " recomiendo que le den play a la canción que está aquí:

taloani . tumblr post / 104028588509 / unlike-the-movies-so-ist-es-immer-acwnr-ova (recomiendo, también, que quiten los espacios xD)

( me está troleando de nuevo. Por favor, agreguen el . com y el " / " que se niegan a aparecer)

… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, todo el capítulo está para leerlo escuchando la canción.

Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo final uwu

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Levi juró que nunca se sintió más libre desde que había llegado a Sina.<p>

Eren era, ciertamente, un chiquillo extraño y (de cierta forma) espeluznante. Pero era también alguien que estaba dispuesto a estar con él, era alguien cálido.

Y su nivel de depresión y soledad era tan alto que no le importó aferrarse a esa calidez.

Y Eren resultó ser altamente comprensivo para la edad que tenía.

Y era agradable. Y era cercano. Y era cariñoso. Y alejaba a los demonios que invadían sus pensamientos.

Así que Levi pensó que estaba bien.

Quiso intentarlo una vez más.

Quería creer una vez más.

En que no estaba destinado u obligado por el mundo a estar solo.

* * *

><p>Los días que pasaba compartiendo con Eren se volvieron semanas, luego se volvieron meses.<p>

Todo había sido increíblemente bueno.

Salían a lugares juntos (Eran poco concurridos y eso le extrañó, pero le restó importancia)

Tampoco conocía la casa ni los padres ni nada muy personal de Eren que no fuera su número de celular (cosa que hasta se le hizo sensata, ¿qué pasaría si sus padres se enteran que su hijo de 15 años se junta con alguien 9 años mayor?)

La poca gente que se encontraban en los lugares a los que iban, cuando salían a pasear al otro lado de la ciudad, siempre le lanzaban miradas curiosas.

Levi tampoco le tomó importancia a eso.

Su situación familiar seguía siendo mala, hablando de familia.

A veces sus padres intentaban hablarle. Fingiendo que no había un solo problema entre ellos.

Quizás creían que estaba enojado con ellos, pero la verdad distaba mucho de eso.

Levi les tenía miedo. Les tenía un profundo miedo.

Porque él sabía que, en el momento que cediera con su actitud fría hacia ellos todo sería igual que antes.

Y las peleas volverían y los desprecios volverían y él ya no quería eso.

Prefería que lo dejaran solo a que lo hicieran sentirse solo.

Además, tenía a Eren.

Y comenzaba a sentir por él algo más que simple gratitud.

* * *

><p>Se acercaba la fecha de su cumpleaños, también la navidad.<p>

Afortunadamente pudo finalizar su semestre sin reprobar alguna asignatura así que ya habían finalizado sus clases.

Las cosas en su trabajo estaban algo tensas.

Su jefe, de infinitas buenas intenciones pero ideologías más convencionales (católicas), distintas a las suyas (que eran agnósticas) chocaban más de lo que en un principio pensó.

Eso y las cosas en general en el trabajo no eran muy buenas, que digamos.

Auruo y Petra se habían distanciado un poco de él debido a que ellos no se habían atrasado en la carrera un año como él.

Pero Levi comprendía que debía dejarlos ir tarde o temprano.

Levi creía que siempre era temprano el hecho de que le tocara dejar ir a aquellos que amaba, pero no quería que Auruo y Petra lo despreciaran, se aburrieran de él y lo dejaran para siempre también.

Ya un par de personas hicieron eso con él, considerándolo como alguien dispensable y olvidándose de él.

* * *

><p>Levi le habló a Eren de Isabel y Farlan.<p>

Le contó cómo Farlan se enamoró de él estando ambos en segundo año, a sus 15 años.

Le habló de cómo él no sintió lo mismo por él al principio pero igual salió con él. Por pena.

Porque un compañero de la clase de Farlan se había suicidado días después de que él lo había rechazado la primera vez.

También le comentó como terminó con él cuando ya no pudo aguantar la culpa.

Y como finalmente terminó él enamorado de Farlan, siendo él el no correspondido al final.

Le contó de lo excéntrica que era Isabel.

De lo mucho que lo inspiraba a pesar de lo pequeña que era ("¿existen personas más pequeñas que tú?" fue lo que preguntó. Le dio un buen golpe por su insolencia).

Le contó de cómo terminó repitiendo un año debido a su propia flojera.

Le contó como desde tercer año ambos (Isabel y Farlan) comenzaron a distanciarse de él a causa de sus propias vidas y de cómo sus caminos se separaron.

Y de cómo, antes de eso, ellos 3 eran inseparables.

Eren sólo comentó, asombrado, que no podía creer que Levi fuera gay.

-¡No seas idiota, no soy gay! ¡Soy _pansexual_!-

Y lo golpeó.

Cuando Eren comentó, riéndose, de que dejara de inventar cosas ridículas como esa lo golpeó _aún más fuerte_.

Será insolente.

… Aún así.

Levi no pudo evitar enamorarse de ese chiquillo insolente.

… Como todo un pederasta, efectivamente.

* * *

><p>" * "<p>

* * *

><p>Había querido iniciar el año junto a Eren, Levi recordó.<p>

Le había sido difícil a Levi el dejar a sus padres y su perfecta y venenosa hermana y su senil y ahora complicado de salud abuelo Pixis.

Y ahora nada de eso importaba, río amarga y lunáticamente.

Levi recordó con dolorosa exactitud.

Como su desquiciada mente y la perra de la vida pudieron jugarle esta enorme, dolorosa.

Última jugarreta.

* * *

><p>Esa noche del primero de enero Levi trató de contactar a Eren por su celular.<p>

Y el mensaje era que el número de Eren no existía.

Extrañado, Levi se paseó por el enorme parque en donde se habían conocido.

Allí, vio a _Eren_ con otras 2 personas.

-¡Hey, Eren!-

Los chiquillos, todos más altos que él (maldita sea, ¿con qué los alimentaban a los niños de hoy en día?) se detuvieron en su andar.

Se veían ebrios (joder, en serio, ¿qué pasaba con los chiquillos de hoy en día?) y, con calma, voltearon a verle.

-Joder, Eren, ¿estás ebrio el primer día del año? ¿Qué putas pasa contigo?-

Las sombras no permitían verle bien el rostro, pero Levi sabía que era Eren.

Él lo sabía…

-… ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién putas eres, _anciano_?-

El corazón de Levi se detuvo por un momento.

-… O-oye, no me juegues estas bromas, Eren. Soy yo, Levi, ¿acaso el alcohol mató tantas neuronas de tu cerebro que ya no me reconoces?-

-_Ooooiiiieee, Errren_-

Un rubio de apariencia fortachona se colgó del cuello de Eren, mirando _entretenido_ toda esta situación.

-_¿Y esshte quién ez?_-

Eren, _también aparentemente entretenido con toda la maldita situación_, miró hacia su amigo.

-No _lo she, Rrreiner_-

Y soltó una pequeña risita, divertido con todo el mundo.

-¡P-por favor discúlpenos, joven!-

El tipo más alto de los 3, pelinegro como él, se acercó nervioso hacia él. Posiblemente consciente del enorme problema que los podía meter sólo porque sus amigos se encontraban ya intoxicados a causa del alcohol.

-… No. Descuida. Me he equivocado de persona-

Cuando Eren– _ese chiquillo desconocido_ se acercó a la luz pudo distinguirlo bien.

Sus ojos eran dorados, no verdes azules como los de Eren.

Su piel era ligeramente más tostada, también.

-Oye, viejo-

Aún así, ese _clon_ de Eren se le abalanzó en un abrazo cariñoso y hediondo a alcohol.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a divertir todos juntos a otro lado? ¡Vamos a mi casa!-

-¡P-por favor disculpe a mi amigo!-

Antes de que el único sobrio del grupo de críos pudiera quitarle al chiquillo de encima, sin embargo, Levi quiso darse un último gusto.

Porque esto había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Con rabia, agarró a esta copia de su Eren y le devoró la boca.

Le supo a alcohol barato, mezclado con menta.

Le supo a rabia, a engaño, a decepción y desesperación.

Le supo a resignación.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, Levi ya había soltado al crío y comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa.

-¡OYE! ¡No puedes simplemente besarme y largarte así sin más!-

Y volteó Levi a verlo, una sonrisa de absoluta desesperanza danzando en sus labios.

-Lo lamento, chiquillo. Ha sido suficiente por hoy para mí-

Había sido suficiente.

Levi ya había tenido suficiente de toda esta mierda.

Así que volteó hacia el frente y continuó su camino.

Sonriendo como el maníaco que era y llorando como la persona rota que se sentía.

* * *

><p>Sólo para confirmar, Levi logró encontrar la dirección que Eren alguna vez le dio al comienzo de su amistad.<p>

Fue hacia el lugar.

Y sólo encontró un terreno vacío.

Y Levi ató todos los cabos.

El por qué las personas los miraban– _lo miraban_ así.

El por qué nunca conoció nada muy personal de Eren.

El por qué nunca pudo conocer su casa.

Ni a su familia.

Ni a su entorno.

Porque Eren… nunca existió.

Al llegar a la vacía casa en la que vivía con personas que no le amaban y en dónde vivía la más absoluta de las soledades, Levi río como un maníaco.

Y lloró y gritó y sollozó y pateó todo.

Y su desesperación se ahogó en la música y en las celebraciones de año nuevo de sus vecinos.

* * *

><p>Eran las 4 de la mañana y Levi se encontraba sentado en la banca en donde conoció a Eren, tranquilo.<p>

Y rió al recordarlo.

Se rió de su propia demencia.

Al lado de él, se encontraba una botella grande de medicamentos, vacía.

Las lágrimas no cesaban de caer de sus ojos y no podía parar de reír quedamente de vez en cuando.

"_We drink and we sing when our fighting is done._

_*So ist es immer, _

_we live under the burnt clouds. _

_Ease our burden, long is the night_

_*Da die Sterne nicht lebten _

_We are stars and we will beam on our town._

_*Schalten wir das Licht selbst an. _

_Sing with hope and the fear will be gone."_

Cantaba suavemente una y otra vez la melodía que hace pocos días había escuchado.

El cansancio característico por todo lo que había hecho esa noche finalmente lo había alcanzado así que, contento, se recostó en la banca de piedra.

Lamentaba el no haber seguido el consejo de Hanji.

Y extrañaría a Auruo y a Petra, eran muy amables con él.

Esperaba que su jefe encontrara un reemplazo para él (no es como si fuera necesario, la persona a la que _él_ había reemplazado igual volvería el 15 de enero).

-_Canta con esperanza y el miedo se irá_…-

Susurró, aún llorando y cansado.

Tenía frío.

Estaba cansado.

La soledad era fría y dolorosa.

Y daba miedo.

Así que siguió cantando.

-_Eren…_-

Y susurró el nombre de aquella inexistente razón para vivir, cuando el miedo no se fue al cantar con esperanza.

… Quizás era porque ya no le quedaba esperanza para cantar con ella.

Antes de dejarse vencer, sonrió.

* * *

><p>Eran las 6 de la mañana y un joven castaño se encontraba sentado en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la banca de piedra.<p>

Detrás de él, un pelinegro se encontraba recostado en dicha banca y sonreía, contento.

Tenía las manos cubriendo sus ojos.

Pero nadie lo vio llorando.

Ni nadie lo vio gritando, destrozado.

* * *

><p><em>*(It's always like that,)<em>

*(_Since the stars weren't alive)_

*(_we turn on the light ourselves)_

-llora- ¡Vale verga la vida! ¡ ¡Ya no quiero escribir de este género nunca más! ! -se hace bolita en el piso y llora un mar entero- TT_TT

Si quieren epílogo, hablen ahora o callen para siempre, porque lo escribiría esta noche y mientras la angustia aún invade mi cuerpo TTwTT!

_Maria Paz: Levi hace temblar todos los kokoros, tú tranquila._

_Ahora lloremos. Lloremos hasta no poder más :'D _

_Pauli: Ehh… este fic era para la semana del angst del grupo "Shingeki no Homo 2.0" de facebook._

_… Supongo que es muy tarde ya el que te diga esto, ¿no? _

_tiny: Acá está el capítulo final, espero te haya gustado y, si quieres epílogo, coméntalo pronto._

_A mí no me gustó escribir esto ;w;_

Gracias a todos ustedes por leer esto. Siento, de alguna manera, que les he decepcionado con esta pobre narrativa y lo corta de la historia.

Aún apesto con algo que no sean one-shots.

Nos veremos en otra historia.

Prometo mejorar para la próxima vez n.n


End file.
